The Witch and the Warden
by Commander Tetra93
Summary: What if Flemeth's real Grimoire told Morrigan that love wasn't the weakness she thought it was? How will it change her relationship with the Warden and how will it change the story?
1. Arriving at the Tower

**I do not own Dragon Age**

Aedan, Wrex, Alistair, Morrigan, and Leliana arrive at Lake Calenhad Docks. There's a Templar in front of a boat who notice the group. He stares lustfully at Morrigan and Leliana while glaring at the others. Aedan walks up to the Templar and he says "Turn back access to the Circle Tower is blocked due to demons possessing the mages." in a bored tone of voice, continuing to leer at the women in Aedan's group.

Aedan ignores the looks the Templar gave as well as the order given to him, and says to him, "I am a Grey Warden and I need to get to the tower now to get the mages' aid."

The Templar scoffs at him and mockingly says to him, "A Grey Warden? I'm the Empress of Orla-"

Aedan's hand rushes to the smug Templar's throat and snarls, "Look you worthless piece of shit, you can take us to the Circle Tower, or I will snap your neck and go anyway! Live or die, make your choice" The Templar looks to the others begging for anyone to save him, but none of them show an ounce of sympathy for him. "Well are you going to take us to the tower or not?!" Aedan roars to him. The templar nods franticly and Aedan releases his neck and the Templar drops to his knees gasping for air. "Oh and if you look at Morrigan or Leliana like you were earlier again, I will have my mabari rip your throat out" Wrex growls at him to reinforce Aedan's threat.

When the group reach the tower Aedan takes out a dagger and slits the Templar's throat and dumps the body in the lake. Alistair looks at Aedan in shock and exclaims, "**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!**"

In a matter of fact tone Aedan tells him, "One I hate Templars, two I want the boat to stay here for when we get back, and three I don't trust him to not have others that would try to kill us when we leave the tower. Do you really think that he wouldn't do that, because he would."

Morrigan turned to Aedan and asked "Could I talk to you? 'Tis important."

He took her out of earshot of the others and said "Sure what's wrong Morrigan? if you don't want to go in the tower you don't have to." Morrigan shook her head at his concern.

"No. 'Tis the possibility that Flemeth's Grimoire is in the tower. If it is I would appreciate it if you would give it to me." Aedan looked puzzled at this."Why would Flemeth's Grimoire be at the Circle tower, and what is it?"

"'Tis a tome that holds many of Flemeth's secrets if I have it I can learn things that Flemeth did not wish me to learn. She believes that it was stolen and taken to the tower the very idea of it happening filled her with rage that didn't settle for months." Aedan merely nodded his head to her."Okay if it is here I will get it for you." Morrigan leaned in and whispered sultrily into Aedan's ear, "If you do I would be _very _grateful."

**I know it's probably not the best place to start the story, but I figured I'd start it at around the time you get the black grimoire and the relationship is already somewhat established. Rate and Review. **


	2. Saving the Circle

The group walked into the tower where they saw Knight Commander Gregoir having his Templars blocking the doors to access the rest of the tower. Aedan marched up to him and he explained that he needed the mages to combat the blight. The Knight Commander told him of his decision to invoke the Rite of Annulment. Aedan was livid, everyone could feel the hatred towards the Knight Commander coming off Aedan in waves. "You say you "protect" the mages when all you do is imprison, enslave, and rape them. You are a coward, instead of saving them like you should you justify genocide in order to avoid putting your men in danger. Don't tell me it is for the "greater good" because it isn't. You wanted to kill them and this is your excuse to do so." The Knight Commander was shocked by Aedan's outburst.

Gregoir begged him to listen, "Y You don't understand I want to help them, but I can't it's too dangerous. They have been possessed by demons there is no other way." Aedan wasn't moved by his excuse and simply glared at him. Aedan walked away telling him "I'm going in there, I'm saving the mages that you claim to protect, and if anyone tries to stop me I will kill them." It wasn't a threat, but a statement of fact and they all knew it.

The Templars at the gate gave Aedan and his team a wide berth into the tower, he had a job to do and nothing without a death wish will prevent him from doing it.

When the group walk through the gates Alistair turns to Leliana and asks her, "Did you notice how much Aedan's personality changed around those Templars? He's usually joking and in a more upbeat mood, but back there he was beyond ruthless." She could hear the concern in his voice. Leliana was concerned as well, but seeing that the Templars jumped to killing all of the mages in the tower without even trying to help them first made her understand to an extent.

"Their first reaction was to commit murder Alistair, these are not the actions of the Chantry that I believe in. I do not agree with Aedan's utter hatred towards the Templars, but I think I understand why he does now. "

Half an hour later, the group ran into Senior Enchanter Wynne and a group of apprentices fighting off demons. Wynne noticed Aedan and his team and told them "What are you doing here, you need to get out it isn't safe here. There are demons and abominations everywhere."

"Wynne, I need the mages' aid to combat the blight, your jailors have found their excuse to murder all of you, but I don't want that to happen. I need the mages and I intend to have them honor their treaty with the Grey Wardens."

With sadness in her voice Wynne said "So the Knight Commander believes we cannot be sa-" "**HE HAD NO ITNTENION TO SAVE YOU! THE TEMPLARS' JOB IS TO KILL MAGES NOT GUARD THEM! IF YOU THINK OTHERWISE YOU ARE A FUCKING FOOL!**" Aedan interrupted.

Morrigan entered the conversation saying, "Warden, the pet will not believe you. She has been indoctrinated to believe the Chantry's lies and nothing will convince her otherwise." Alistair and Leliana had nothing to add because they were still too shocked to believe that the Chantry would support this. Morrigan looked to Wynne and then Aedan, "I hope that the prisoners here are worth it. Mother always told me of the Circle's weakness."

Wynne casted Morrigan a glare, then turned to Aedan. "If you intend to help I'm coming with you." Aedan nodded at that and turned to Wrex.

"Wrex I need you to walk back to camp and help Sten stand guard until we return." Wrex barked in confirmation and left. Aedan turned to Morrigan, "Where to you think we could find your mother's grimoire?" "Ask the Circle pet where the library is. it is likely in a restricted area only available to _more experienced _mages." came Morrigan's response.

"Wynne where is the library there is something else we need to find other than getting the Mages' aid." Wynne was curious as to what was so important that they had to go to the library.

"The library is on the third floor. If I may ask, what is so important that you need to go to the library in a crisis like this." "There is a special book that I need to find, I cannot say more right now." Though the answer was not as specific an answer as she would have liked, Wynne accepted it.

Aedan, Morrigan, Leliana, Alistair, and Wynne ventured through the Circle tower killing everything from blood mages to possessed Templars until they reached the library. Aedan turned to Morrigan to ask, "What does your mother's grimoire look like?" "The one Mother spoke of is bound in black worn leather and has a skull on the front cover. It would likely be locked in one of the chests here in order to _protect students from the corruption of Flemet's blood magic_." scoffed Morrigan.

The group searched isle after isle for about an hour until Aedan stumbled upon a locked chest, he picked the lock and picked up black book that looked centuries old. He walked over to Morrigan and asked, "Is this it?" Morrigan took it from him to examine it. '_Well well Mother, it appears that I'll learn your secrets after all._' Morrigan thought. "Yes this is it, I'll need to study it when we get back to camp" Morrigan answered trying to hide her excitement at the prospect of gaining more power without Flemeth's knowledge. "I'll give you your _reward _right before I start, don't worry." Morrigan told him before walking away swaying her hips seductively. All Aedan could do was stare.

"Young man do put your tongue back in your mouth, it would be most embarrassing for you to trip over it." Wynne scolded. "Now I believe we should get back to our original task, we don't want the Knight Commander to believe that we've failed do we?"

Aedan was brought out of his trance by Wynne's words, "What? Oh right, let's get back to work everyone."

The group worked their way up and through the Templars' quarters until they encountered a sloth demon and were they were forced unconscious. Aedan 'woke up' alone and in the Fade. He worked his way into his team mates' dreams. It took some effort to convince Alistair, Wynne, and Leliana that what they were experiencing wasn't real. Though Morrigan wasn't falling for Sloth's tricks.

"Be gone demon." Morrigan demanded. Aedan couldn't hide his surprise at how Morrigan knew this wasn't real. "Of course I know this is the Fade. Flemeth was never kind like she is here, 'tis obvious that this is a trick." Morrigan answered Aedan's unspoken question. Morrigan and Aedan fought the Flemeth shaped demon and Morrigan disappeared.

Aedan walked through the portal and saw Sloth in the middle of the 'room' with the others surrounding him. The resulting battle was difficult with Sloth changing between forms of different types of demons. At the end of it Aedan was told where the litany could be located to save the Mages from Uldred.

When everyone woke up, they found the litany and ran through the halls until they saw a panicked Templar behind a barrier. Wynne tried to calm him saying in a soothing motherly voice, "Cullen, it's alright calm down we'll get you out of there. You need food, water, and rest."

"**NO!** The barrier is tied to Uldred's life, kill him, kill them all! Only then will we be truly free." Aedan snorted, "A Templar that wants to kill Mages, you don't see that anywhere. I'm going to save them. If you value your life you won't try to stop me." Cullen sighed. "Nobody ever sees until it's too late. I am in no position to stop you."

They entered the large chamber where Uldred had the First Enchanter and some Senior Enchanters hostage as well as what appeared to be an army of abominations. "Quick use the litany it will prevent Uldred from possessing the others." Wynne shouted. The battle was relentless. Alistair and Aedan rushed into the fray while Leliana was shooting arrows at lightning speed, Morrigan shot spells at a constant pace, and Wynne would heal the others as needed. Over time however, Alistair became overwhelmed, Leliana ran out of arrows and was knocked unconscious, and Morrigan was exhausted due to a depleted mana supply. Uldred noticed this and used that as his chance to pick off another member of the team. He shot ice and lightning at her taking her down in one strike. Aedan had just struck down the last of the abominations as this occurred. Aedan leaped at Uldred in rage and horror daggers raised yelling, "**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT MOTHERFUCKER!**" As Aedan landed he shoved both daggers into Uldred's throat. As Uldred bled to death Aedan rushed to Morrigan's side shouting, "Wynne, hurry Morrigan's injured help her damn it! Don't you dare die on me Morrigan!" Wynne ran to Morrigan's side and cast her most powerful healing spell for about five minutes until her wounds were stable enough for her to tend to the others. She thought to herself '_That man must really love her to be that reckless in a life or death situation._' While Wynne healed Alistair she turned to Aedan and said, "She will need rest and won't wake for several hours do be careful with her I don't want to have to heal those wounds again if I don't have to. Is that clear young man?" Aedan chuckled, "Yes Mother." Wynne smiled at the joke and said, "Good." and went on to heal Leliana.

Aedan walked over to the First Enchanter with Morrigan in his arms. First Enchanter Irving said, "Thank you. It appears the day is saved." Aedan jokingly said, "Yes saving the Circle of Magi has ended the blight and killed the Archdemon. I've ended the blight only a few weeks after becoming a Grey Warden. All bow down before Aedan Cousland, the Hero of Fereldan!" Everyone gave a light chuckle. "Okay we need to go to see the Knight Commander and tell him that he doesn't need to kill of you, agreed?"

Everyone reached the first floor of the Circle Tower and gave Knight Commander Gregoir the situation and he allowed the Mages to honor their treaty though Cullen wasn't pleased and made it clear by shouting, "What? They could be possessed we must kill them all in order to-" "Shut the fuck up _Templar_! This is not your decision to make." Aedan interrupted.

Wynne told Irving, "With your permission First Enchanter, I would like to assist the Grey Wardens." "Very well Wynne, you will be missed but you never were one to be locked up here if an adventure was available." Irving answered.

"First Enchanter there is a boy in Redcliffe that is possessed by demons I would appreciate it if you would send some Mages to help him. He is the Arl's son." Aedan asked The First Enchanter. "If a boy is possessed by demons we must aid him I will be sure to help him as soon as possible." "Thank you, Arl Eamon and Lady Issolde would be very grateful and so would I." came Aedan's reply. So they headed back to camp with Wynne in tow and Morrigan snuggled into Aedan's arms. None noticed that or the smile on her face as she slept.


	3. Camp Near Lake Calenhad

When everyone reached camp, Aedan walked over to Morrigan's tent and tucked her under the furs of her makeshift bed. Aedan turned to Wrex and ordered him, "Alright Wrex, since Morrigan's not going to wake for a few hours I want you to guard her tent in case any darkspawn try to ambush her. Her campsite is further away than ours so she's separate from the main group and I don't want her alone while she's unable to defend herself. Do you understand boy?" Wrex barked in confirmation and began to march around Morrigan's campsite seeming to be more alert than he'd ever been. '_Ha. It seems that Wrex likes her even more than I do. At first I thought that he just liked to beg like he did for Nan, but it appears that I was wrong._' Aedan thought to himself. It comforted him to know that he wasn't the only one that liked her and saw beneath her extremely hard shell. He smiled to himself and walked away to see the others, happy to know that she was safe for the time being.

Alistair watched Aedan take care of Morrigan tentatively wondering what made him care about her so much. He walked over to Leliana who was helping Wynne set up her tent asking, "Leliana, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit." Leliana was curious as to what he had to talk to her about.

Sure Alistair, What is it? If it's cooking lessons you're looking for, I'm sorry but I don't think there is anything that anyone can do to help you fix edible food within your lifetime." Leliana joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. No I was wondering if you noticed how much time Aedan's been spending with Morrigan lately. Sure they would spend time together on our way to Redcliffe, but Aedan split his time up evenly between all of us. Though after we got there you couldn't put them more than a few feet away from each other." Alistair told her with concern in his voice.

"Alistair, idle gossip really? I thought you'd be better than that." Leliana scolded

"No no. Aedan can't hear us, he's over at Morrigan's tent right now. He won't notice and Morrigan's still out cold, so she won't be able to put a curse on us _yet_."

"Do... do you think he's serious about her? I mean she's a total bitch to everyone, sometimes even to him. It doesn't seem fair to him to get heartbroken by her. I'm certain she's using him. I can tell, I was a bard and can tell when a woman is using seduction to get what she wants." Leliana said, her jealousy was obvious.

Alistair bursts out laughing, "OH look who's idle gossip now. Do try to hide the jealousy though. If I can see it I'm sure Morrigan can too, and I have no doubts that she'll use it against you at some point."

Leliana was surprised at how easily she showed her jealousy and tried to cover it, "YOU started it might I remind you. Well I'm... I'm ending it."

Aedan walked up to Wynne, "How are you holding up? Seeing what you did earlier must've been difficult." It made Wynne smiled warmly at him it made her happy to know that Aedan would check on more than just the woman being guarded by his mabari.

"I'll be fine Aedan, I'm just tired. It's what happens when you get older. I appreciate your concern. Today was a major wake up call, I saw what all mages could become if not watched." Aedan frowned at that.

"Wynne one reason why Uldred did what he did was because he felt caged. A caged beast will eventually go mad. That's what happened to him. I don't agree with his actions, but if the mages of Thedas were treated like people and given freedom like most people this might not have happened. He was desperate and did something foolish making others pay for it." Wynne wasn't surprised by Aedan's beliefs due to his relationship with Morrigan, but they still unnerved her. She had been brought up to believe that all mages need to be carefully monitored in order to protect not only others, but themselves as well. What he just said contradicted everything she had been taught to believe and it scared her.

"I appreciate the sentiment young man, but what I saw earlier today makes that hard to believe. It's kind of sad to live so long without freedom that you no longer want it. I would like to agree with you but I just can't, not anymore."

"What do you mean by "Not anymore"?" Aedan was confused.

"I mean that in my youth I was angry and wanted nothing more than to leave the tower and never return, but over time I began to accept my fate. Life in the tower became the only kind of life I knew. Excuse me, but I need to make some pain killing poultices for Morrigan's wounds. She will wake soon and when she does she will be in a great deal of pain from the combination of ice and lightning that hit her in the chest at such close range."

"But you said she shouldn't wake up for a few hours, it's only been two."

"Aedan it will take me at least an hour to make enough for her, and then I need to start applying them to lessen the pain for when she wakes up. Don't worry she'll be fine, I've been a healer longer than you've been alive." Wynne headed inside her tent to begin her work on Morrigan's pain killers.

Aedan sighed and went to talk to Sten. "Warden I wish to speak to you. The last place I saw my sword was in this area lest you have forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten Sten, that's why I came to you I was coming to get you so we could search the area. I told you I'd help you find it if I could while we were at Redcliffe and I fully intend to do so while Morrigan rests and Wynne prepares her poultices. I'll go get Alistair and Leliana so we can head out."

Aedan walked over to where he saw Alistair and Leliana to inform them of what they were about to do. "Alistair, Leliana, we're going to check the docks with Sten for his sword. Once that is done we can head back, eat, and get some rest. I'll take first watch when we return."

"Can't this wait until morning, I'm exhausted and if his sword is here it won't sprout legs and leave by morning I'm sure." Alistair whined.

"Pashara! This is pointless, your whining will not get this finished any quicker bas. We shall wait until morning, it is unlikely that we will find Asala anyway. A few hours will make little difference." Sten walked back to his part of camp to rest until his watch session.

So they stayed at camp instead. Aedan moved his tent closer to Morrigan's to be close by when she woke. Wynne started applying the poultices to Morrigan's wounds knowing that she would either sleep the rest of the night or wake up any minute now with great deal of pain in her chest, hoping for the former. '_This should last about three hours. I'll go tell Aedan to apply them at those intervals._'

"Aedan, I've just applied the first of the pain killers. You should apply them at three hour intervals, I've made them to keep her sleeping as well so that when she wakes up in the morning the pain should be gone and we can travel again."

"Thank you Wynne, I'll do that." Aedan told the elderly mage that he was beginning to see as a mother figure to him.

The night was a peaceful one, everyone took advantage of it because they knew that they would have a busy day every day until the blight was dealt with.

**Next Chapter we search for Sten's sword and Morrigan discovers how Flemeth has lived so long.**


	4. Asala

The following morning, Aedan, Alistair, Leliana, and Sten left to go search arround the docks for Sten's sword. They saw a man that seemed to be looting the area. Aedan looked to Sten, "Sten, look over there we should ask the man over there if he's seen it. I don't know if he did, but it's worth a try to get either the sword or a possible location for it." Sten nodded his head not believing the bas had Asala, but appreciating the fact that this human is taking his time to aid him. It surprised him that he was beginning to respect a bas, a month ago the idea seemed inconceivable to him. '_He is strong in his own right, he is adept at forming and adapting strategies even in the middle of combat. Only time will tell if he truly is basalit'an,_' Sten thought.

They walked up to the scavenger and Sten immediately demanded, "Where is my sword?"

The scavenger nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the giant that towered over him. In a shaky voice stuttered, "I-I don't h-have a sword. I bought this spot from a man named Faryn. He's a merchant that sells in the F-Frostback Mountains near the entrance of Orzamar. I swear."

"For your sake I hope you're right," Aedan told him.

Back at camp, Morrigan started to stir from her sleep and groaned as she woke up "Ugh. What's going on? Where are we?" She began to sit up, but was pushed back down by Wynne.

"We are at camp at Lake Calenhad Docks, Aedan and the others are looking for Sten's sword. Take it easy your injuries still need some time to finish healing, the reason you feel little pain is because Aedan spent all night applying pain killing poultices on your injuries to allow them to heal with little pain, they were also mixed with sedatives to keep you sleeping."

Morrigan opened her mouth to speak, but Wynne interrupted her. "Before you start complaining like a child to me I'll tell you this. You have healed enough to travel but not enough for serious combat, that will take a day or two. I will not argue with you on this because if you don't obey me on this I will not heal your injuries again if you fight and they get worse, You will just have to either heal yourself or make plenty of health poultices. It is your choice however." Morrigan wanted to insult the old woman, to come up with some condescending reply, but she knew that even though she could make healing poultices she would still need healing magic which she did not know.

Wynne took Morrigan's lack of response as a sign that she understood and left. Seeing the others return, Wynne turned to Morrigan, "It appears that they are on their way back. Get ready to leave. Your Mother's book is in your pack just to let you know." and she departed Morrigan's tent to prepare for departure.

"Alright everyone, we're headed to the Gates of Orzamar in the Frostback Mountains to get Sten's sword. It'll take us two to three weeks to get there," Aedan told the group. Aedan walked to Morrigan to check on her knowing that she was awake now. "How are you feeling? You don't have to fight yet, everyone will have their turn being injured I know it, none of us will think you are weak especially me," Aedan smiled to her hoping she understood that he wasn't belittling her, but truly concerned for her well being. He added, "I placed Flemeth's grimoire in your pack so you can get to it when we are at camp next."

Morrigan pulled his head down and kissed him, "Thank you my sweet," Seductively, she added with a whisper in his ear, "I guess your reward will have to wait a few days. I'll be sure to make the extra wait worth it."

Leliana sees the exchange from across camp and her jealousy starts to bubble to the surface. Morrigan notices out of the corner of her eye, smirks and pulls Aedan's head into an even deeper kiss. '_That bitch! She knows of my feelings for him and yet she takes every chance to mock me with him. Mark my words you whore, when you break his heart I'll be there._ _I only wish Aedan knew that she's playing him, he deserves someone who loves him in return._'

About a week passed and they ran into a woman that franticly ran up to them begging for help, and they followed her. "You know this is a trap right Aedan?" Alistair asked him. Aedan nodded.

"Yes I know it is let's just play along and get ready for a fight. Leliana, get your bow ready, just before she gets to the rock make sure to fire one of the flaming arrows at her. If you time the shot just right she could set off a couple traps that are no doubt placed, Aedan instructed. Leliana knocked a flaming arrow on her bow and waited for her to get a good shot. She released the arrow that went right to her shoulder. The woman panicked when her body caught fire and began to run around setting off traps until she finally died.

When the group entered the clearing after the woman's charred corpse triggers the last trap laid out, An elf with tattoos on each side of his face jumps out and yells "DEATH TO THE GREY WARDENS!" The battle was won before it even began. Aedan tossed six daggers killing each would be assassin as the blades hit their throats. With a well placed kick to the elf's head, he fell unconscious instantly.

Five minutes later Aedan kicked him again waking him up. Aedan took a dagger and aimed it at the assassin's neck saying, "What are Antivan Crows doing here? Tell the truth or I'll cut your fucking ears off and send them back to your masters."

Alistair was confused, "How do you know those are Crows?" Alistair asked.

"It's simple Alistair, only the Antivan Crows wield daggers like these," he said twirling one of the elf's daggers in his hand. Aedan turned his attention back to the assassin. "Start talking. Now," Aedan demanded.

"My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I was hired by Teyrn Logaign and Arl Howe to eliminate any surviving Grey Wardens."

"**HOWE!**" Aedan roared, grabbing Zevran's neck. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you just for associating yourself with that bastard!"

"Calm down Aedan, you'll kill him before you get your answers at this pace," Wynne's voice took the motherly tone that she began to use when speaking to him in an attempt to sooth his palpable anger at hearing Rendon Howe's name. It appeared to work because Aedan's grip began to loosen just enough for the elf to breathe again.

Zevran looked up at the group seeing anger in all of their eyes, especially the leader, but what he saw next made his blood run cold. Morrigan had the look of the most pure hatred in her honey colored eyes aimed directly at him and looked like she would kill him no matter what he told them. '_What is wrong with me? I feel like I have to protect Aedan from the world. It shouldn't be like this! But I must because he is MINE and nothing will take him from me. Mother would be furious to hear these thoughts, but I can't get rid of them._' These thoughts had been plaguing her for a few days now and she didn't like it because they scared her. She was brought out of her thoughts when Zevran began to speak again.

"I have loyalty to neither Logaign nor Howe, even if I killed you now the Crows would kill me just for failing the first time. I had no choice to join the Crows, I was purchased as a slave to them. I propose that I travel with you. My skills may be useful for you," Zevran said.

Aedan began to think about it, '_The Crows are well trained killers, he is offering his aid to combat the blight and Grey Wardens take allies wherever they can get them. Right now we need as many as we can get, I think I'll take his offer, he likely knows that betraying me would be a fatal mistake._' "Alright, but the slightest indication that you will betray us and you will not survive more than a few seconds. Am I clear?" Aedan asked. Zevran looked surprised that Aedan didn't kill him yet relieved at the same time.

"Thank you, by the way why didn't you kill me? It must be how handsome I am. I mean could you kill this?" he outlines his face.

"_Oh no my daggers must have taken a liking to you. _No wonder why they didn't slit your throat while you slept," came Aedan's sarcastic reply.

Zevran laughed despite the situation he was in a minute earlier.

Alistair looked worried at the aspect of having someone that just tried to kill them joining, but Morrigan was furious. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? Aedan, he just tried to kill you and now you're letting him join us."

"Relax I'm going to have Wrex watch his every move. I'm also not going to allow him to cook or serve food to avoid any of us being poisoned from something other than Alistair's cooking," Aedan whispered into her ear. She was still angry, but knowing that Wrex would be watching out for him even when she can't gave her some surprising comfort.

"Good," came Morrigan's curt reply. Aedan went to tell Wrex to keep a constant eye on Zevran.

The following night at camp, Morrigan was reading more of Flemet's Grimoire when her eyes widened and shrieked, "WHAT!? THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" but she knew that what she just read was true. She ran to the main fire to get Aedan filled with both anger and terror, Flemeth was going to try and steal her body for her own.

Aedan heard Morrigan's shriek "WHAT!? THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" and bolted away from the others knowing that whatever it was that it had something to do with Flemeth because she had spent the last week with her nose stuck in that book every time they set up camp. He saw Morrigan running his way '_Oh this is really bad, she never leaves her campsite._' Then he looked into her eyes, she was terrified.

"What's wrong Morrigan? Should we go somewhere less public for this, because if this is about what I think it is you wouldn't want the others listening in," Aedan asked. Morrigan nodded her head.

"'Twould be best," came her shaky reply. So they walked back to her tent so she could tell him what she found.

Morrigan took a deep breath and began to explain what she found, "The grimoire that we found at the circle tower was the wrong one, this one tells of how she has lived for so long. You have heard the tale of Flemeth having many daughters? I've just found out why I have never met one," she took another deep breath. "Because they are all Flemeth. When her body begins to grow old she raises a daughter and later takes the body as a new host, she intends to do the same to me I just know it."

Aedan knew where this was going and he agreed that what she was going to suggest was necessary. He wouldn't lose Morrigan to Flemeth. '_That bitch has lived for too damn long,_' Aedan thought. "We have to kill her Morrigan, if we don't she'll try to steal your body over and over again until she succeeds," Aedan told her.

Morrigan was glad that he understood, but to her surprise was worried that she would send him to his death for the real grimoire. "Aedan, could-could you get the real grimoire after you kill her?" Morrigan asked him.

"Yes Morrigan, I'll get it for you after we get Sten's sword," Aedan said

Morrigan nodded, trying to hide the worry in her eyes. '_'Tis foolish to be concerned for him, if anything goes wrong, 'twould be by his own doing,_' Morrigan thought, scolding herself for such weakness being shown.

The group finally made it to their destination and saw a dwarf purchasing a sword from a red haired man. Sten automatically recognized it as Asala. "Warden the dwarf has my sword," Sten whispered. Aedan nodded, unsheathed a throwing dagger, and threw it at the dwarf's throat. The dagger hit its mark perfectly killing the dwarf instantly. The group walked over to the dead body and Sten picked up his formerly lost weapon while Aedan retrieved his dagger and put it away. They casually headed back to camp.

'_Yes. he is basalit'an. He has earned my respect, perhaps he is worthy of being kadan,_' Sten thought.

When back at camp Aedan walked over to Sten, "What is it kadan?" Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"To be kadan is to be what the bas call a friend, you have also earned the title basalit'an which means to be a bas but having earned respect among the Qun," Sten explained.

Aedan smiled, "Thank you Sten, it has been an honor to fight by your side, maybe one day after the blight is dealt with we could do so again." For the first time, Aedan thought he saw a smile on Sten's face.

"One day the Arishok will send us to conquer this land, if it is within my lifetime I will not search for you," was Sten's answer.

Aedan walked away thinking, '_Now to deal with Flemeth. I would deal with the dwarves first, but I have to do this for Morrigan to keep her safe. Back to the Korcari Wilds it seems._'


	5. Leaving for the Wilds

Aedan walked over to the main fire where Alistair, Leliana, Wynne, and Zevran were eating. Zevran was telling stories about Antiva and how it compares to his experience in Fereldan. "I don't know how you live in this cold all the time. In Antiva, it is much warmer, it is much more pleasant than this harsh cold. The women however, are quite beautiful; just look at the lovely Morrigan. Wynne's bosom holds up better than many women in Antiva that are half her age." Zevran begins to stare at Wynne's chest for the eighth time that hour.

"I told you an hour ago to stop staring at and speaking of my bosom," Wynne reminded him in an annoyed tone.

Aedan chose that moment to inform everyone of what they will be doing the next morning. "Good news everyone. Guess what we're doing tomorrow."

"We're taking a vacation?" Alistair asked.

"You're letting me buy new shoes?" Leliana begged.

"I get to bed you?" Zevran asked with a smirk.

Aedan shook his head and smiled, "You were all close. We're going back to the Korcrari Wilds to kill Flemeth. Doesn't it sound fun?"

Surprise and fear appeared on all of their faces, "**WHAT?!** That's suicide, how are we going to do that?" Alistair asked.

"Flemeth's greatest weakness is not her age, but her arrogance. She believes that she cannot be killed, it will be very difficult I will not doubt that. She intends to steal Morrigan's body and I will **not **let that happen. Nan used to tell me the story of Hohoku all the time. He was a very strong mabari, but he was arrogant and cruel much like Flemeth. I will not tell you the whole story, but the message is that no one is too powerful to face justice," Aedan told them.

Wynne didn't believe that this was the same Flemeth from legend or that such spells existed. "Aedan no recorded mage has been known to know such spells."

Aedan scoffed, "Wynne, Flemeth is no circle mage. She knows magic that not even the First Enchanter will be able to ever learn. Remember that Morrigan's shapeshifting spells aren't known by the Circle of Magi, and yet she uses them almost daily. It took very powerful spells to treat Alistair's, Wrex's, and my wounds from the Tower of Ishal on top of taking the three of us from the tower at the same time. So I don't doubt that this is the real Flemeth and neither should you."

After hearing this, Wynne knew that Aedan had a point. Only Flemeth would be able to use such magic. No circle mage would be able to take all three of them from the tower and heal their wounds as quickly or thoroughly. If this woman is the real Flemeth, then she must be stopped. She also knew Aedan's main reason for doing this. '_I don't know how I should feel about him doing this for personal reasons, but nonetheless he is still stopping an evil woman,_' Wynne thought.

The others left the fire for their tents, but Wynne and Aedan remained, "Is there something you need Wynne?" Aedan asked. Wynne nodded.

"Yes, in fact there is. I know you are doing this mainly for your infatuation with Morrigan and I do not approve of this. She is a cunning woman, a malificar an-"

"Stop right there!" Aedan commanded. "Morrigan may be an apostate, but that does not automatically make her a blood mage. I am not looking for approval from any of you, I love her and even if she does not return my feelings I will not regret loving her. I do appreciate your concern Wynne, don't believe that I don't but there is nothing that will change my mind about her." Aedan sighed. "Wynne, Arl Howe killed my parents, my sister in law, my nephew, Lady Landra, and my lover just before I was forced to go to Ostagar to join the Grey Wardens. I'm not looking forward to telling Amethyne what happened to Iona; she's just a little girl, but we will need to go to Denerim at some point. After that I thought I would never love again in fear of losing the woman I love, but about a week ago I discovered that I had fallen in love with Morrigan. For the first time since that night I'm truly happy."

Wynne decided that she needed to say something to put him at ease, "I will not give my approval, but I will accept that you love her. I do warn you though, I am not sure that she is capable of feeling love at least not now."

"She's lived a hard life, I can see that her shell is beginning to crack even if the rest of you either can't or don't want to and it frightens her. I will not reveal my feelings yet because I know that she does not truly understand human emotions; Flemeth made sure that she couldn't. All I can do right now is be there for her and that is good enough for me," Aedan told Wynne with a smile.

Aedan walked over to Alistair, "I don't know what you see in her Aedan. I really don't," Alistair commented.

"You really don't like Morrigan do you Alistair?"

"Besides the fact that the woman is a complete and utter **bitch**, no I don't," Alistair deadpanned.

"In her defense, you were kind of an asshole to her when we first met her," Aedan reminded.

"Yes, and you two were too busy ogling, flirting with, and undressing each other with your eyes to get the treaties I might add. Flemeth had to snap her fingers in front of your eyes twice before handing them to you," Alistair shot back.

"Alright, I'll give you that one," Aedan smirked.

Aedan headed to Morrigan's tent, "Morrigan, we are going to leave for the Wilds in the morning."

"I know, when you face her I cannot go her with you. She may try to steal my body then if I do," Morrigan told him.

"Alright, if you think that is best," Aedan told her. "Good night," and he went to his tent to sleep until Sten woke him for his watch session.

The next morning while everyone ate breakfast Aedan reminded the group of what was next on their agenda, "Alright, today we're leaving to go back to the Korcari Wilds to kill Flemeth. I have no illusions of this being easy, but when we get to that bitch's hut we will kill her or die trying. She is going to try to steal Morrigan's body and I won't let that happen."

"Pashara! We should be focusing on the blight, this will only slow us down," Sten told Aedan.

"And if we don't do this she might try to hunt us down, kill us, and steal Morrigan's body anyway. That would make stopping the blight impossible," Aedan rebutted. Aedan continued, "This arguing is pointless. Let's just go kill Flemeth and get back to work, alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

After they all left camp Leliana turned to Aedan, "Do you think that we can do this? We're talking about killing Flemeth here."

"Well unless she somehow turns into a dragon, we should have Alistair use his Templar abilities quite frequently in order to at least weaken her spells somewhat. Wynne will need to use her healing spells when needed, Zevran and I will be using our daggers. Sten has his big ass sword and you have a bow."

"A dragon? Really? I don't think even she could do that," Leliana said.

Aedan shrugged his shoulders, "Hey. If anyone could turn into a dragon it would be Flemeth, you never know what she is truly capable of."

"And if she does turn into a dragon?" Alistair asked.

"Similar strategy. Except you use your sword and shield more and I add using my throwing daggers as well."

"What about Wrex?" Zevran asked

"He'll be staying with Morrigan in case darkspawn show up at when we set up camp near her hut," Aedan replied. Wrex barked happily.

"How long will it take to get there?" Wynne asked.

"Factoring in fighting darkspawn, Loghain's men, camp, and resupplying on top of just walking; I'd say maybe a month, give or take a week or two. Does that sound about right Morrigan?"

"Yes, that's a good estimate," Morrigan replied.


	6. Venture to the Wilds

A couple weeks passed and the group had made it a little more than half way to Lothering. The sun was setting so they put up camp. Leliana watched as Zevran was continuing to train Aedan how to be an assassin. Morrigan's voice reached her ears, "The way you look at him, so intently, so hungrily; one would think that you've never seen a man before."

"Where I look is not your concern," Leliana snapped.

"True enough. There is no way I can deny you this, so long as you know that he is _mine_ and **not** yours," Morrigan said with a glare. '_What is wrong with me? I made him agree that this was merely physical and here I am acting like a possessive wife! He doesn't deserve what I'm going to have to put him through. Aedan has to end this before it is too late, because I don't think I can._' What Morrigan couldn't admit to herself was that she didn't want it to. She had unknowingly fallen in love with the young noble turned Grey Warden.

Leliana was taken aback, '_This is not the Morrigan that I met in Lothering. The Morrigan that I met in Lothering would have taunted me. The way she said 'mine' was more than "mine for now." This 'mine' meant "He is mine and I intend to keep it that way."_' After hearing this, Leliana was beginning to think that she was wrong about Morrigan's intentions. This made her happy and sad at the same time; she was happy that he found someone to love him but sad that it couldn't be her. Leliana shook her head and went to eat.

"Well Aedan my friend, you may not be as good as the Crows yet, but with practice you might be able to rival the masters one day," Zevran said with a smile. "I have nothing more to teach you, the only way for you to improve now would be through experience."

"Thank you," Aedan said as he shook Zevran's hand and went to the main fire.

Aedan went over to speak to Alistair, "Hey Alistair, after this I think we're going to need some new armor. I'd like to put those drake scales that we got at the Circle tower to use, and there's an armor smith named Wade that I think could do it. He's in Denerim, so we could take you to meet your sister when we drop them off. "

"Okay, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Alistair asked.

"Because, I'm not looking forward to going to Denerim, but we need better armor made and Wade's the best there is. His expectations of the armor he makes are so high that perfect isn't good enough. The reason I'm not looking forward to going is that there's someone there that I need to speak to. Her name is Amethyne."

Alistair raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need to see her?"

"Was she a friend or a _friend_?" Zevran asked with a grin.

"Did things end badly?" Leliana asked.

"Aedan sighed, "Amethyne is the daughter of my former lover who was murdered when Arl Howe killed my family. I have to tell her what happened to Iona, she became like a daughter to me over the short time Iona and I were together. Her father died around two years ago, about a month after that Iona and I met through Lady Landra, a friend of my mother's. Iona was her Lady in Waiting. Soon after we met we became _close_ to each other. My parents were surprised I had fallen in love with an elf at first, but they did not object. A little over a year after that, Rendon Howe sent his men to kill everyone at Castle Highever and I became a Grey Warden recruit." Hearing this story made the whole camp quiet for a few minutes. Aedan broke the silence, "I just hope Amethyne's alright."

'_I shouldn't have been so harsh on him a few weeks ago. At Ostagar he looked so sad, now I know why. I know he told me part of this story already, but I didn't care. I told him he was wrong for being happy again, after losing everything,_' Wynne thought. '_I still don't approve of Morrigan, but if she can bring him peace in these dark times, who am I to ruin it for him?_'

Alistair began to think on Aedan's story, '_Wow. Duncan told me he had gone through a lot, but this? The man lost everything he had in a matter of hours, and here he is jumping feet first into defeating a blight without any time to mourn anyone that was killed._'

About a week later they encountered a suspicious looking man that just happened to have a control rod for a golem. "Look I'll give ya the thing for free. Go to Honleath Village and you'll find it there," he said and ran off.

"Okay. Tell me that wasn't odd," Aedan said to the group.

"Having a golem would be quite useful if this control rod actually works or the golem is real," Morrigan stated. "We could use it to replace Alistair or maybe that girl. I like the idea of the latter Aedan," Morrigan said with a smile.

"We need Leliana, and Alistair isn't _that_ bad. Sure he's suspicious of _everyone_, but we get to use him as a distraction. While the enemies are thinking 'What the fuck is that fool doing?' we kill them before they find out."

"Aedan, a golem would be able to take more hits than the fool you call a friend and I don't like that girl."

"And Alistair is likely more entertaining than a giant statue, and we need Leliana's bow, so let's have a compromise we keep Alistair and Leliana, and we go pick up this golem after we kill your mother and get new armor," Aedan offered. Morrigan simply rolled her eyes.

A few days away from Lothering, the team faced another fight. Unlike the others, these were no soldiers or darkspawn. Aedan put his new assassin training to use by using the shadows to hide his movements. He killed two of the men before they could finish unsheathing their weapons. That left two more with Leliana firing an arrow in between the eyes of one of the last targets. The last was disarmed by a shield bash by Alistair.

"WAIT!? I give up I'll give you the information on who sent us and our instructions. Just let me live" the last attacker said in panic.

"Tell us what we need to know and I'll consider it," Aedan said in a noncommittal tone.

"Our instructions were simple, kill the red haired girl and do what we wanted with the rest, we were given this scroll that tells where the informant for the contract is."

"You were very helpful," Aedan deadpanned right before slitting the man's throat. "Now he can't try to attack us while we aren't looking."

Leliana read the scroll and her eyes widened, "This is from Marjoline! She found me, I'm not safe here."

"Where is she Leliana?" Alistair asked.

Leliana looked up, "She's in Denerim. If I'm to be safer here we have to either kill her, or convince her to leave peacefully."

"Well, it looks like we've got one more reason to go to Denerim," Aedan said.

The group set up camp just outside of the Korcari Wilds, knowing that Flemeth is close by. Aedan went to speak to Alistair first to make sure he was ready, "Hey Alistair, you ready for the upcoming fight tomorrow?"

"You do know that this fight is likely suicide right?" Alistair asked.

"Think of it like a game, every time you hit her you get a point, and every time she hits you she gets a point. Last person standing wins."

Alistair sighs, "We're going out to kill Flemeth, and you want me to treat it as if it's a game? Sure, why not? That'll take some of the pressure off."

"See? Now the fact that I'm likely sending you to your death to help a woman you hate doesn't seem so bad does it?"

"Yeah, it doesn't seem as ba- **What?!** " Alistair exclaimed.

Aedan laughed and walked away.

After his exchange with Aedan, Alistair decided he was going to find out what was really going on between his friend and 'the Bitch of the Wilds', "So what's deal with you and him anyway?" Alistair asked.

Morrigan decided to play innocent with him, "Him? Him who?"

"Don't give me that. You know exactly who I'm talking about; Mister let's make kissy faces over there playing with his dog." Morrigan smirked.

"My my Alistair. You are jealous aren't you? _Did I take your favorite Grey Warden away from you_?" Morrigan mocked.

"I'm not jealous. I'm horrified," Alistair corrected.

"That blush says otherwise."

"I am not blushing, I'm just terrified that you'll suck all the blood out of him once you're done with him," Alistair said with annoyance.

"I might suck _something_ of Aedan's, but it certainly isn't his blood," Morrigan said mischievously, causing Alistair to blush.

"Yeah, I'm gonna walk away now."

"Good."

The sun was almost all the way down, and the people in Aedan's group knew that tomorrow determined whether or not the blight will be able to be stopped. Either they killed Flemeth, or Flemeth killed them. So they made sure to get extra rest for the upcoming fight with her.


	7. The Death of Flemeth

The walk from camp to Flemeth's Hut was short and uneventful, though Aedan, Alistair, Leliana, Sten, Wynne, and Zevran still kept their wapons at the ready just in case. They arrived at her hut and they found her waiting for them.

"Ah, you've arrived. Is this a social visit, or has Morrigan found something that would make her want me dead?" Flemeth asked with her usual raspy voice.

"She found out how you've managed to live so long," Aedan answered.

Flemeth cackled, "Oh, that is a tale old Flemeth has heard many times; sometimes even told. Let me guess, Morrigan found my black grimoire and she wants you to kill me so that you can protect her and give her the one that I have inside. Do you kill the old witch as Morrigan asks, or does the story take a different path?"

"What do you mean by a 'different path'?"

Flemeth gave the group a smile, "I give you the key to the chest that holds my grimoire and in return you let me go. Tell Morrigan that I am dead. Tell her I am slain. Perhaps one day I would return or perhaps I will only watch what she does with her newfound freedom."

"Why should I let you live? You are a threat to Morrigan's life."

Flemeth laughed again, "Ah, so Morrigan has finally found someone to dance to her tune."

"And I should dance to yours instead?" Aedan shot back.

"Why are we still speaking to her Kadan? We should be killing her, not stalling like this," Sten said.

Zevran noticed something different about what was going on, something the others did not. He noticed that Aedan was searching her for the quickest way to kill her and hiding it by using the conversation as a distraction in order to make her lower her guard. '_Very clever, let's see if it works. It probably won't, but it's worth a try,_' Zevran thought.

"Now now, is that any way to speak to an old woman? Does the Qun not teach respect anymore?"

"Not to your kind, witch," Sten shot back.

'_Damn it, Sten. Now we have to do this the hard way. I knew trying to fool her would be near impossible, but a fight would almost certainly be suicide,_' Aedan thought. "You know Flemeth, I don't trust that you'd keep your end of any bargain that you try to strike with me. I would more certain if I kill you. So that's what I'm going to do."

Flemeth clicked her tongue at Aedan, "Well it was worth a try, but this is an old dance that Flemeth knows well. Let us see if she can remember the steps." They walked into a clearing and Flemeth surrounded herself in light as her body transformed into the form of a dragon.

"See, I told you she could turn into a dragon Leliana!" Aedan shouted.

"We have more important things to take care of than focusing on a debate from a month ago," Wynne scolded.

"Leliana, Wynne; get to a safer distance so that Flemeth can't focus on either of you," Aedan ordered. They complied immediately. Leliana started using her bow and enchanted arrows while Wynne shot out a stonefist spell.

Alistair had to use his shield more than he originally thought he would have to and was surprised that it hadn't melted yet. Sten would make use of the extra reach that Asala had given him while the dragon form of Flemeth focused on Alistair.

Zevran would try to distract her and bring her focus back to the warriors when she started to focus on him or Aedan due to Leliana and Wynne being far enough away that she wouldn't focus on them.

Aedan would use one dagger to try to rip off scales so that he could stab the sensitive flesh underneath when possible. He would also throw some of his hidden throwing daggers at any already exposed flesh from Alistair or Sten's attacks.

"Alistair, I need to get onto one of her wings, so when I jump bring up your shield and I'll use it as a spring to launch myself up. Alright, now," and Aedan jumped up having Alistair use almost all of his strength on a shield bash to help launch Aedan on to Flemeth. He barely made it to his target and used his daggers at the point where her wing met her shoulder making flight no longer possible. However that action had a price; Flemeth turned her neck and sunk her fangs into Aedan's side, ripping flesh off his torso. "AAAGGH!" Aedan yelled in pain. He managed to throw a dagger with great difficulty stabbing one of the dragon's eyes. She roared in pain, dropped Aedan, and shook her head violently. When Flemeth brought her head down enough Sten successfully beheaded the dragon with an ice enchanted Asala.

Leliana went to retrieve the grimoire while Wynne healed Aedan, she couldn't do much at the moment but she could stabilize him long enough for Sten to carry the unconscious Grey Warden back to camp.

Morrigan was back at camp wondering when everyone would return, '_'Twould be more accurate to say if anyone would return._' Morrigan thought Morrigan was worried that she had sent Aedan to his death while she was back at camp, relatively safe. She didn't want to admit to the worry, but it was still there.

Hours had passed and she saw everyone returning. At first she was relieved to find everyone coming back, but when everything became clearer her eyes widened in horror. She saw Sten carrying an unconscious Aedan with an obvious bite wound in his side due to blood covering half of his armor and blood dripping from his still mostly open wound.

When Aedan was brought to his tent, Morrigan ran to his side and began to cradle his head in her arms. That's when she saw how badly he was injured. There were still holes where Flemeth's fangs were on his torso, his armor was still wet, and his wounds were still bleeding pretty badly. His skin was almost as white as a sheet and was cold to the touch. She applied as many healing poultices as she could find, hoping that they would help. It had the desired effect. Though he hadn't healed much, some color returned to his face and his wound began to close slightly. Morrigan began to absentmindedly run her fingers through his hair and whispered, "Be strong Aedan, you can get through this. You just have to." What she hadn't noticed was that Wynne was watching from the entrance of his tent the whole time.

Wynne entered his tent and cleared her throat, "Morrigan, I've taken some lyrium potions so that I can continue to heal Aedan. If I can heal his wounds fully, he'll be able to travel in a few days and fight in a week, maybe two. He has lost a lot of blood. We won't be leaving here yet because I won't let him leave this tent until I know that he is healthy enough to travel."

Morrigan looked pleadingly into Wynne's eyes, "Can you save him?"

Wynne wasn't entirely sure, "I can try."

Fighting back tears now, "That isn't good enough," Morrigan whispered while walking away. '_What is wrong with me? I shouldn't have to depend on him. I told myself that it would be his fault if he got injured so I shouldn't care. 'Twas his recklessness that caused this, not me sending him to kill Flemeth with that girl, the fool Templar, the assassin, and the Circle pet,_' Morrigan tried to make herself believe.

Leliana handed Morrigan Flemeth's grimoire. She didn't say anything or even look at the book.


	8. Your Opinion of Love

The following morning, Aedan's condition worsened. Though his wounds were beginning to close, he had developed a very high fever. Wynne stripped him of his armor. When she saw Leliana walk by she, she called her over, "Leliana, Aedan has a high grade fever; I want you to get Morrigan to find herbs to help me bring it down and for you to mend his armor for if he survives this." Leliana nodded and left.

Morrigan was busy distracting herself from what was going on by reading the grimoire until Leliana walked up to her, "Morrigan, Wynne needs you to get herbs for her to treat Aedan's fever, he's drenched in sweat and muttering incoherently."

Morrigan closed the book, "Fine, I'll find some herbs; but after that I need to get back to my book."

After about an hour, she went to Wynne with about twenty elfroots, "I hope this is enough, because this is all I could find," Morrigan told her in a bored tone of voice.

"Yes, that should be enough. At least for now," Wynne answered with a forced smile.

While Morrigan headed back to her tent she heard Leliana's voice again, "I think that he'll get through this."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, " Oh, what makes you say that?"

"He's stronger than we give him credit for sometimes. If anyone can survive getting held in the jaws of a dragon, it would be him. Go back to your book, the only thing we can do now is wait while Wynne works." Then Leliana walked away and Morrigan began reading again.

A few more days had passed and Aedan's fever was gone. Wynne only needed to change his bandages to make sure that he kept clean ones on now. Leliana was just finishing her repairs on Aedan's armor while Sten sharpened all of his daggers. Wrex continued to guard Aedan's tent, allowing only Wynne to enter. Everyone knew that Aedan would survive now and that it was only a matter of time before he wakes up.

Morrigan spent the entire time at her tent reading the grimoire and not speaking to anyone. She had learned several secrets that impressed her in this time. Today, however she encountered a more recent addition; one that was about her.

_"Morrigan is very promising. She is powerful, intelligent, and incredibly beautiful. She is the perfect host for me. A blight is coming, which means I will have my chance at having a God Child. I must make sure that Morrigan does not discover the strength that love can give her. If she does, she will have a reason to prevent me from my goals. I cannot let that happen, she must have only one purpose and that is to serve me."_

Morrigan's eyes widened and the book fell from her hands, she didn't know what to think of what she just found out. _'She lied about love to weaken me? How did I not see this? Should I accept this, or should I continue to live a lie? I could tell Aedan the truth and have freedom for once. No, first I must find out his thoughts on the matter. Only then will I make a decision,_' Morrigan thought.

Alistair noticed Morrigan heading towards the main camp, but there was something different about her. Her eyes weren't alert to the world at all, they looked so distant. He decided it would be safest not to pry, so he walked away and got some cheese out of his pack to eat while he waited for Aedan to wake up. Leliana, on the other hand was not as cautious with her and decided that she should find out what was wrong.

"Morrigan, what's wrong? You don't look like your usual self, Aedan's going to be fine. Wynne told us that yesterday." Morrigan shook her head.

"No. I'm just confused about something. 'Twould be best if I discussed it with Aedan. It concerns something I found in the grimoire." Leliana opened her mouth to speak, but Morrigan interrupted her before she got the chance. "No, I do not wish to speak to you about it. 'Tis a personal matter regarding one of Flemeth's lies and this lie that she told me does not have anything to do with you." She did not want that girl, or anyone other than Aedan for that matter to know that she had fallen in love with him. She especially didn't want anyone other than him to know why she was originally sent with them, only Aedan and the dog truly trusted her. '_I'll let the others know in time,_' She thought. "Have the Circle pet get me when he wakes up," Morrigan instructed. _'I planned to give Aedan the ring when and if he got back, but he had to go and get himself injured. Maybe it's best that it happened like this. Now it can actually mean something other than a way to find him, it could tell everyone that he is mine and no one else's.'_

The following afternoon, Aedan began to stir. He opened his eyes to find Wynne changing his bandage. He saw that his wounds were almost healed. "How long have I been asleep?" Aedan asked in a hoarse voice.

Wynne smiled, "Nearly five days. You gave everyone quite the scare there," Wynne told him in her usual motherly voice. She then gave him some water, "Drink it slowly."

"Where's Morrigan?" Aedan asked.

"I'll go get her for you, she's been wanting to talk to you about something since yesterday."

Morrigan entered the tent and turned to Wynne, "Leave us. I do not wish for this conversation to be public." Wynne nodded and left.

"Wynne said that you wanted to talk to me about something?" Aedan asked.

Morrigan became nervous, but hid it well, "Yes. I wish to ask about your opinion of love."

Aedan became puzzled, "My opinion?" Aedan asked. He was worried that Morrigan found out and was going to leave in order to escape it.

"Is it so hard to grasp? We have been intimate for one. We have been close for some time now, you are impressive in many ways, and even protected me against Flemeth without hope of reward."

Aedan smiled warmly and asked, "Are saying that you love me?"

Morrigan fought the urge to be like her usual self and push him away like Flemeth would want her to. She didn't want to lose him after seeing how happy and hopeful he looked right then though. "I-I do not know. I don't have any experience with it, but I have a strange feeling when I am around you, if it is love, then I don't know how to react. Mother always told me how love was a weakness, yet her grimoire says otherwise."

With some effort, Aedan reached up to touch Morrigan's cheek, "Morrigan, I do love you, if that is what you were wondering. Love gives a person a reason to fight, a reason to live. Love is a person's greatest strength," Aedan told her with absolute certainty. "I didn't tell you how I felt, because I was afraid that you would push me away if I did tell you." Hearing that almost broke her heart. He didn't tell her because he had been afraid that she would leave if he did. She still had to fight the urge to snap at him, to run away and avoid him. Every instinct told her leave now and not look back, but she knew that if she did, she'd lose him forever. Aedan had just laid his feelings bare like she asked, and here she is fighting the urge to break his heart just like Flemeth would want her to.

"Aedan, before we try this I must tell you something. I need to tell you why Flemeth sent me with you, if I am to attempt this, there should be no secrets between us. Please do not interrupt me. The reason only Grey Wardens can kill an Archdemon is because when the Warden kills it the two souls destroy each other. Mother sent me with you to seduce you or the fool on the night before the battle with the Archdemon to conceive a child that would save the Wardens. Instead of the soul of the Archedemon entering the Grey Warden and them both being destroyed, the unborn child will cleanse the soul. That would not give the child the soul of an Archdemon, nor would it be a soulless darkspawn, but a child with the soul of an Old God. Please perform the ritual Aedan, I will not leave you like Mother would want. I want to find out what love is, to discover the strength that it can give, but I want to have those discoveries with you," Morrigan begged with tears developing in her eyes.

Aedan processed the information that Morrigan gave him for a few seconds, and said, "Okay. I'm glad you told me. I had originally planned to die during the blight, but you gave me a reason to live and now something to look forward to. I will not ask you to change your personality because of this because then you wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with any longer. All I ask of you is-" and Aedan fell asleep

Morrigan gave Aedan a gentle kiss and whispered, "Get some rest." '_Now, if only there was a way to prevent 'The Calling',_' Morrigan thought as she began to walk back to her tent.


	9. Sisters and Bards

Morrigan's smile was small enough for anyone without a well trained eye to detect. Zevran, being an assassin could see it plain as day when he noticed her exiting Aedan's tent. "So, what has the usual ice queen Morrigan so happy?" he decided to ask.

The frown she wore while speaking to all but Aedan returned to her face, "'Tis none of your concern. I am simply relieved that we will be able to leave the Wilds soon, nothing more."

Zevran wasn't convinced, "So it has nothing to do with our fearless leader waking up or his injuries almost being healed?" he asked with a grin.

"'Twas neither of those, yes I am glad that he woke up today, but he is sleeping now. The fact that he has woken up at least for a few minutes means that we will be able to leave soon; I have spent enough of my life in this forest and am ready to leave," she snapped. "I am going back to my tent, I have things to take care of. Now leave me be."

The day Aedan's injuries healed, he decided that they had wasted enough time and that they needed to get back on track, "Alright everyone, since my armor is pretty much shit right now we're going to Wade's Emporium in Denerim. While we're there we'll deal with Alistair's sister and Leliana's problem with Marjolaine." After that we'll go to Honnleath Village to get that golem and later head to Orzamar." So they left the Korcari Wilds behind to the capital city of Denerim.

Aedan opened to door to Wade's Emporium, "Harren, I've got something for Wade. I know how he gets with his special projects so I'm going to give you the ten Sovereigns that he wouldn't take."

"Well well Aedan, I didn't think I'd see you again. Business has been terrible, his obsession with perfection is going to ruin the business. Now what's so important?" Harren said with his usual forced smile.

"I've got some Drake Scales and I know only Wade can make armor out of them."

Wade ran into the room when he overheard Aedan mention the Drake Scales. "Did you say Drake Scales? Real Drake Scales?" Harren rolled his eyes at Wade's reaction.

"Yes Wade, I came across some Drakes and when I got the scales that only you could make armor out of them. Will you make it for me?" Aedan asked.

"Of course I'll make it!" Wade shouted. Both Aedan and Harren rolled their eyes at how obsessive he became over the scales right then.

"It won't take him long to make it, so let's go see Alisair's sister while we wait. Do you want to go in alone, or should Morrigan, Leliana and I come with you?" Aedan asked when they got to the door to Goldana's house.

"I don't want to go in alone, so I guess you all could come with me," came Alisair's nervous reply. They opened the door and went inside, but it wasn't the family reunion Alistair was hoping for.

"Yes, who are you?" the woman asked. She looked more annoyed at the interruption of her day than anything else.

"Are you Goldana?" Alistair asked.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Yes, who wants to know?" she addressed him with a glare.

Alistair became a little more nervous, "I'm well, you see; I'm your brother."

The woman's voice became cold and hateful, "YOU! You're the bastard that killed Mother. You're the reason I'm stuck with five children and no money! Yo-"

Aedan interrupted Goldana, "NO! King Maric and your mother are to blame for that. If they hadn't been fucking each other when they shouldn't have, Alistair wouldn't be here and your mother might be alive. That was not Alistair's fault. As for the five children, that's your fault for not closing your damn legs! Don't you dare blame Alistair for your problems. He's a better person than you'll ever be. Come on Alistair, this bitch doesn't deserve to have a brother like you." So they left a speechless Goldana alone in her home.

When they left Alistair opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Aedan, "Look Alistair, I know that wasn't what you were expecting, but she has spent your entire life hating you for something that you weren't responsible for. She cannot be helped and I don't think she will ever accept you as her family. I'm sorry, but sometimes people can't accept others because they are blinded by hatred; Goldana's one of those people I'm afraid." Alistair didn't like it, but he knew that Aedan was right.

They walked back into Wade's Emporium and noticed that Wade was finishing Aedan's new armor. "I've just finished your new armor and it's awful. Just look at it, it has a smudge on the left shoulder plate."

Aedan leans in and whispers to his three companions, "I told you, not even perfect is good enough for his standards." He turns to address Wade, "Wade, it looks like a work of art, and I'm afraid that darkspawn are going to do worse to it than a smudge that I can't even see."

Wade sighs, "Well, I guess this will have to do."

After Aedan changed into his new armor and left the armor shop, Aedan turned to Leliana, "Well let's go take care of Marjolaine. I want you to go in the front to speak to her with Alistair while Morrigan and I sneak in. Once I know that who you are speaking to is Marjolaine, I'll kill her. This woman is a more experienced bard than you are and will try to manipulate you. I will not allow it, you are my friend and I won't let her make you doubt yourself." Leliana nodded and went through the front entrance with Alistair while Aedan and Morrigan snuck through the back. Aedan slit the throat of a Qunari mercenary behind the woman that was in the next room. He knew that it was Marjolaine once he heard her speak.

Leliana and Alistair made it to a large room with a woman waiting for them. "Ah Leliana. I've been waiting for y-" The woman didn't even finish the sentence before she fell to the ground dead with blood flowing from her neck.

"Alright Leliana, take anything that you want from here, maybe this bow that has your name carved in it," Aedan offered.

Leliana picked it up with a sad smile, "I gave this bow to her a long time ago, when I thought that she loved me." She put the bow on her back and began to leave, "I want to be alone for a while. I'm heading back to camp." She left without saying a word.


	10. Amethyne

Aedan turned to Alistair and Morrigan, "Hey, do you think we should go to the Alienage now to tell Amethyne what happened to Iona now, or do you think we should go later?"

"Aedan, only you can make that decision, but you do need to see her at some point." Alistair told him. Morrigan didn't know what was so important about this person and decided that she needed to know.

"Who is Amethyne, and why do you need to talk to her?" Morrigan could tell by his tone of voice that this girl was important to him and it made her jealous.

"You must have been at your campsite when I told the others about what happened at Highever Castle and why I was reluctant to take us to Denerim. Amethyne is the daughter of my former lover, who was murdered when my family was killed. She became like a daughter to me during my relationship with Iona and I have to tell her what happened," Aedan said with sadness clear in his voice. "I want to take care of her after the blight; without Iona or myself to raise her, she'll likely be sold into slavery or even prostitution. I will **not** let that happen to my little girl." Aedan looked to Morrigan practically begging her to let him do this.

Morrigan whispered, "We'll talk about it back in camp." _'I know that he will make a good father. Though I'm not overly fond of the idea of raising the child of his former lover, I know that he speaks as if she is his own, and I do not want this girl to have the fate that he mentioned her having.'_ Morrigan thought. "'Twould be a good idea to speak to the child before we leave." Morrigan said loud enough for Alistair to hear as well"

So they went to the gate to the Alienage. "I need to go into the Alienage for a while," Aedan told the guard.

"You can't go in, the Alienage is closed."

Aedan grabbed him by the neck and began to crush his trachea, "I didn't ask you to let me in. I told you to."

The guard realized at that moment that this man was used to not just issuing orders, but having them followed immediately. "Now, you are going to let me in there, or I'm going to make your head pop right off of your shoulders. Blink once if you understand," and he did.

Aedan, Morrigan, and Alistair walked into the Alienage; Aedan walked up to an elven woman with short red hair. "Shiani?"

The woman turned to face him, "Aedan, what are you doing here? Where's Iona?" The look in his eyes told her why she wasn't with him. "Aedan, I'm so sorry, when did it happen? Is this why?"

When Arl Howe killed my whole family, she died in my arms. Yes, that's why I'm here, I have to tell Amethyne. When I've defeat the blight, I want to come and get her. She became my daughter in all but blood. I won't take her if she doesn't want to leave though." Shiani nodded and went to get her.

"Papa Aedan!" an elven girl with blonde hair and green eyes yelled as she ran and jumped into Aedan's arms.

"Hello there, little one," Aedan said with a sad smile. Amethyne could tell that something was wrong.

"Papa Aedan, what's wrong? Is Mama here?"

"No Amethyne, Iona was murdered. Arl Howe's men kicked down the door to our chambers and shot her with an arrow." Amethyne wrapped her arms around the middle of Aedan's back, buried her head in his stomach, and began to cry. "Amethyne, I know this is hard, I loved your mother with all my heart. I'm a Grey Warden now, so I can't stay here with you right now, but when I've defeated the blight; I'd like you to come live with me. You don't have to do it or even decide right now. Remember, no matter what you chose that you will always be my little girl."

Morrigan was certain now that Aedan had moved on and saw this elf as a daughter, not as a way to hold on to his former lover. _'I hope that this girl will be able to accept me if she decides to live with us.'_ Morrigan was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Amethyne pull her head away.

Amethyne pulled her head back, wiped her eyes, and asked, "Papa Aedan, who are they?" as she looked at the others.

"Well little one, the man behind me is Alistair and the lovely woman next to me is Morrigan," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. At first Morrigan was uncomfortable with his display, but decided to lean in to his embrace. It was strange for a few seconds, but eventually became rather pleasant. Though she would never admit it; she was beginning to wish that the nature of their relationship had changed sooner.

"Papa Aedan, is she going to be my new Mama?"

Aedan smiled, "Why don't you ask her Amethyne?"

_'I don't know how to speak to a child. What do I tell her?'_ Morrign thought.

She walked up to Morrigan nervously, not knowing what to think of her. "So, are you going to be my new Mama when Papa Aedan ends the blight?"

"That depends whether you decide to live with us or not," Morrigan told her.

"Amethyne, I need to talk to Shiani, Alistair, and Morrigan for a little while. I'll come by to say goodbye before I leave okay?"

"Okay, Papa Aedan. When will you come back?" Amethyne asked sadly.

"I don't know little one, but I hope it's soon," Aedan told her. Once she was out of earshot Aedan turned to Shiani. "I hate doing this to her. I just told her that her mother died, and now I'm leaving a couple minutes later. I'm tempted to have her taken to Redcliffe because I heard that Howe became the Arl here; but I don't trust Lady Isolde to treat her properly if I do."

Alistair turned to Aedan, "I don't think that she'd treat her badly Aedan."

"Don't be stupid. She's an Orlesian noblewoman Alistair. That's a bad combination; because in general both Orlesians and nobles see elves as nothing more than slaves. Like I said before we got here, I won't let that happen to my little girl. I'm going to say goodbye, we need to get to Honnleath and Orzamar as soon as possible."

Back at camp, Aedan and Morrigan were in their tent. "Did I do the right thing by leaving her in the Alienage Morrigan?"

Morrigan turned to face him while still in his arms. "You did what you thought was best, there's no point in worrying about it now."

Aedan pulled her closer to him, "You're right. We still have a blight to deal with. Now; I suggest that we do something to relieve all of this stress. What do you think?" Aedan asked as he rolled on top of Morrigan and began kissing her throat, making her moan and grind her hips against his.


	11. Arriving at Honnleath

The group was about half way to Honnleath Village and the sun was beginning to set. Right after Aedan finished pitching his and Morrigan's tent, Morrigan walked up to him. "I have a gift for you," she told him. She had no idea how Aedan would think about what she was giving him; but decided that now would be a good time.

"Really? Thank you," Aedan told her with a smile. It gave Morrigan some relief that he wasn't teasing her about this.

Morrigan pulled out a ring made out of rosewood. "'Tis a ring. I was going to give it to you after you returned from fighting Mother, but you were injured. If I gave it to you then; 'twould have been simply out of practicality not out of love."

"What do you mean?" Aedan was confused.

"Flemeth created it. The ring's purpose was to track me. I altered the enchantment so that it would be able track you instead. I would be able to find you should you be captured as long as you wear it."

"Could I be able to find you as well?"

"I don't know, it could be possible; but I don't know." Morrigan told him.

"I like the ring Morrigan. I would have taken the ring even if saw it only as a practicality. I would have done so because I love you."

Aedan walked over to Alistair, "Alistair, I want to ask a favor of you."

"Sure. What is it?" Alistair asked.

"I intend to work on dual wielding swords, and will need a sparring partner."

"Why do you need to use swords? You're a master at wielding daggers."

"If you haven't noticed; daggers aren't the best weapons for fighting dragons. I'd have better range with swords, and I can block better with swords in melee combat than with daggers. I'd still use my throwing daggers for further away enemies, but I'd use swords in close quarters combat instead of daggers."

Alistair nodded his head and told him, "Okay. We'll start after we get this golem."

"Agreed," and Aedan walked over to Wynne.

"Aedan, I think that I owe you an apology," Wynne told him when he walked up to her.

Aedan had an idea about what it was for, but asked anyway; "What for?"

"I told you that you were wrong for having your relationship with Morrigan and I was wrong. She watches you when you aren't looking and always has a small smile when she does. A man that lost everything he loved and a woman that had never known it falling in love; it sounds like a fairytale or one of Leliana's stories, doesn't it? What you share might not last, but at least you've found some happiness during these dark times," Wynne told him with a warm smile.

They arrived at Honnleath Village to find it swarming with darkspawn. "You know, I wish there was just one time where we could go somewhere and not have something trying to kill us or us have to solve all of their problems. Can't things be simple for once?" Aedan said as he threw a dagger into a Hurlock's head. A Gentlock archer shot at Morrigan from behind. Aedan noticed, jumped behind her, parried the arrow, and threw his offhand dagger into its throat; before Morrigan could react.

Alistair, Leliana, and Wynne went wide eyed, "How'd you do that?" Alistair asked.

"Parrying arrows is very difficult. It takes a sharp eye and years of training to do it. I'm okay at it, but can't parry more than one arrow at a time. If there were two of them, I would have only been able to kill one of the archers and would have been shot by the second." Hearing that made Morrigan furious.

"Never do that again! Do you hear me Aedan!? Don't you **dare** almost get yourself killed again!" Morrigan so angry at his foolish risk that she lost control of what she was saying, "You are the man I love, and I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!" When Morrigan realized what she said, her eyes widened and her mouth closed so fast that her teeth made an audible clack. Morrigan sent Aedan a glare and stormed off.

After a few minutes, Aedan turned to Leliana. "Do you think it's safe for me to talk to her? I don't want her to think that I did that just to show off; I was worried that she wouldn't be able to dodge in time."

"I don't know Aedan. If you chose your words carefully, she might listen to you; but she is really angry at you for the risk you took. I would be too."

Aedan sighed and went over to where Morrigan went. "Morrigan? I'm sorry for the stunt I pulled earlier. I know that it was risky but I didn't know how quickly you could react. I was worried that you would get shot and I'd never forgive myself if I stood by and let it happen. I'm truly sorry my love, but I couldn't just stand there." Aedan finished his apology and wrapped his arms around her.

Morrigan turned around in his arms, slapped him, and pulled him into a kiss. She didn't break the kiss until they needed air. "You stupid man. Don't take any more risks like that ever again. You almost died when you fought Flemeth and I don't want to go through that again."

"Okay. I'll try to be more careful in the future. I can't promise that I'll be safe; because no one is safe during a blight. However, I can promise that I'll take fewer risks."

Morrigan wrapped her arms around Aedan and whispered "You better keep that promise."

The others watched the exchange with curiosity. None of them could hear what was being said, so they had to rely on what they saw. They saw the side of Morrigan that she reserved only for Aedan. The side that she showed only at camp when she thought no one would see. "Why does Morrigan's personality take a complete 180 whenever she's alone with Aedan?" Alistair asked.

Wynne decided to explain. "She's in love Alistair. If you hadn't noticed, Aedan acts differently when he's alone with Morrigan as well. It's likely that she'll never show that side of herself to anyone else but him. Aedan has been telling us that her shell was breaking; but we didn't see it because she didn't want us to."

Aedan and Morrigan walked up to the others. "Alright let's get that golem." He went up to the statue and said the password given to him. "Dufelgar." Nothing happened.

"Well that was a waste of time," Alistair said.

"There could be some people hiding in their homes. One of them might know why the control rod didn't work." Aedan told him.


	12. Shale

**Sorry about the long wait. I was busier over Christmas than I thought I'd be.**

After a few hours of searching, the group found some people hiding behind a barrier. "Oh thank the Maker!" a woman exclaimed.

A man walked up to the barrier, "Thank you for saving us. I knew the Bann would eventually send someone."

Aedan was confused. "Nobody sent us. We came on our own."

The man frowned. "So, the Bann left us here to starve? If he didn't send you; how did you know about this place?"

"A merchant told us about this place actually," Aedan told him.

Surprise came across the man's face. "Why would a Merchant- Oh. You're here for _Shale_ aren't you?" the man said with disgust.

"What's wrong with the golem?" Alistair asked.

"That monster murdered my father," the man told them.

Wynne turned to Aedan. "Perhaps we should rethink having this golem."

"I don't know. We don't know if golems can knowingly kill their masters. Nevertheless we should approach this Shale with caution. Accident or not, it still killed its master." Aedan addressed the group.

"Aedan, you told me that you would take fewer risks; now you're about to activate a golem that killed its previous owner." Morrigan told him with a warning tone.

"I know Morrigan. I think that we should try this though. I want everyone ready to destroy it at the first sign of hostility." Aedan instructed. "Now we know why we got the control rod for free."

It didn't make Morrigan happy that he was doing this, but at least he had a plan for if things didn't go as planned. _'I may not like it, but this risk might be necessary. If that thing threatens him I will reduce it to a pile of pebbles.'_ Morrigan thought.

Aedan turned to the man, "How do we activate it?"

"Are you serious? All you have to do is have the control rod and say the... Oh you are clever Mother. She must have given the merchant the wrong password."

"Yes. I gathered as much," Aedan said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"I can give you the real one; but you must find my daughter Amalia. She went down those stairs a few days ago but hasn't returned. I'm worried that something has happened to her."

Aedan put a hand on the man's shoulder, "Don't worry; we'll find her."

The group went down to the cellar fighting through Shades and Rage Demons. They eventually reached a room with a girl playing with a cat. "Hello. Have you met Kitty?" the girl asked in a distant tone of voice.

"Good. you're safe. Your father is worried about you. Let's go Amalia, go ahead and bring the cat." Aedan told her.

The cat's eyes began to glow purple. "She does not wish to go back."

"The cat... talks?" Alistair asked in surprise.

"Of course she can silly. Kitty is fun to play with and talk to."

"Ah, a Desire Demon," Wynne whispered.

"Let me guess," Aedan told the demon. "Either Wilhelm or Amalia's father trapped you in this cat and you want me to free you so that you can enter Amalia."

"Yes. That is true. I do not wish to harm Amalia, I only want to see this world through another's eyes."

"I could free you. If I do, you must leave this village and find a different host though. If you truly wish no harm to her, you would agree to these terms."

"Aedan that isn't wise. You are suggesting that we free a Desire Demon so that it can possess someone." Wynne scolded.

"Wynne, Amailia is still in danger right now. The demon could kill her even without entering her. It has control of her mind and can make it shut down at any moment. We came down here to save her; if you have a better way of doing it tell me." Wynne stayed silent. _'I have one chance to surprise the demon and kill it right after it leaves the cat. I hope that works.' _Aedan thought.

The cat's eyes began to glow again. "I agree to your terms. Like I said I do not want to harm the girl. I merely desire to see the mortal world through a mortal's eyes. If you are going to free me, you must complete the puzzle behind me to do so."

Aedan pulled Alistair aside to tell him his plan. "Look. The demon will have to focus in order to leave its prison. In doing so; it would likely too focused on leaving to be aware of its surroundings and keep its control of Amalia. Once it leaves the cat, behead it. We only have one shot at doing this, so don't fuck up." Aedan whispered.

After finally completing the puzzle the cat began to glow. "Yes I am finally free!" the demon exclaimed.

The demon's true form was becoming clear. "Alistair NOW!" Aedan shouted. Alistair took his sword and swung horizontally across the demon's neck, effectively removing its head.

Across the room; Amalia blinked and shook her head. "Wh-where am I? What's going on?"

Aedan walked up to her. "It's alright, you're in the cellar. Go upstairs, Your father's worried about you."

Everyone went back to the ground floor of the home. "Thank you for saving my daughter. If I may ask, why was she stuck in the cellar?"

"A Desire Demon had control of her mind and was trying to take control of her body as well." Aedan told him sadly. "I believe that you would like to spend some time alone with your family so I would appreciate it if you gave us the password to activate Shale now."

"Oh right. The password is Dulen harn."

The group walked up to the inactive Shale. "Alright everyone, let's activate this thing. Get your weapons ready just in case it attacks us."

"Are you sure this is wise Aedan?" Leliana asked.

"No I'm not; but this golem could be useful. I'm going to activate it now. Dulen harn."

The golem slowly started to move until it was looking at Aedan. "I knew the day would come that someone would find my control rod, and not even a mage this time. You probably stumbled upon it by accident."

"Well aren't you pleasant." Aedan said sarcastically. "I guess you would have preferred to remain a statue?" Aedan mocked. "If not, you could be little more thankful that you aren't a stature anymore."

"It thinks I should be grateful? Of course it does. I have watched these pathetic villagers scurry about for I don't know how long. Many many years." The golem remarked.

"So they had no idea that they were being watched? That's pretty creepy." Alistair said.

Morrigan decided to join in. "Then you should be thankful to the one that allows you to stretch your legs now golem."

"One of the mages I see. Charming." Shale said dryly. "I was beginning to get used to the quiet too. Are all of the villagers dead?"

"No. There are some survivors." Aedan told it.

"Some got away then? How unfortunate."

"That's horrible." Leliana said.

"It's still better than dull." Shale told her.

"Well go on then. Out with it. Give me a command." the golem demmanded.

"Why would I give you commands?" Aedan asked.

"Oh come on Aedan, give it some sort of command. Maybe you could tell it to attack Alistair. It'll be fun." Morrigan told him.

"It does have the control rod doesn't it? I am awake so it must."

"What's wrong?" Aedan asked.

"I see the rod but I feel... nothing." Shale explained.

"Perhaps the rod is broken." Aedan said. "If so, you have free will."

"Yes, but what should I do with it? I have no memories beyond this village."

"You could join my team in fighting the blight. You'd be quite the combatant against the darkspawn."

"Well it's better than nothing."

On the way back to camp, Morrigan walked up to Shale. "Let me be clear golem. If I see you as a threat to Aedan for a second I will reduce you to a pile of pebbles."

"You can try." Shale replied. "I have no desire to harm it, it set me free and I will not repay it by killing it."


	13. Heading to the Frostbacks

Aedan and his group were on their way to Orzamar. When they stopped for camp Aedan walked over to Shale. "What does it wish to speak to me about?"

"I wanted to get to know you better Shale." Aedan told the golem.

"I have no real memories beyond the village. If that is what it wished to ask about." Shale responded with some annoyance in its voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I found some of these crystals similar to the ones that you have now."

"The Mage Wilhelm was the first to put those on me. Each kind has different effects. I rather like them because they change how I look."

"I'm glad you like them. It was nice talking to you Shale." Aedan went over to Bodahn and Sandal while Shale went to watch the others at the main fire.

Aedan reached Bodahn and Sandal. "What do you need Aedan?" Bodahn asked.

"I was hoping that you could find some rosewood." Aedan answered.

"What do you need it for?"

"I wanted to have a ring made for Morrigan that matches the one that she gave me. I'd also like it if Sandal could put the same enchantment on hers as there is on mine."

"ENCHANTMENT!" Sandal shouted while jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

"So do you think you can find any?"

"I think that I can find some. I don't think I'd be able to find any near the Frostbacks though. It would most likely be closer to the Brecilian Forest." Bodahn told him.

"Thanks Bodahn, I really appreciate this." Aedan said to the Dwarf.

As the group ate, Morrigan walked over and plopped into Aedan's lap. "Oh come on you two, we're trying to eat. Go to your tent if you're going to do that." Alistair complained.

"Yes. I agree with the Second Warden. It and the Swamp Witch should perform _those_ activities away from others." Shale said.

"Now now Alistair, are you still jealous that Aedan shows me more attention than he shows you?" Morrigan teased. "Besides, I like sitting here."

"I'm not jealous. I already told you that." Alistair snapped. "Leliana's the one that was jealous."

"Oh no. You aren't bringing me into this." Lelliana sent Alistair a glare.

"That girl is well aware that Aedan is mine and that I do not share."

"It seems that the two of you are joined at the hip now." Wynne said.

"Isn't that a bit of an overstatement Wynne?" Aedan asked.

"No." Alistair deadpanned.

"Now I believe that it's time that the two of you know where babies _really_ come from."

"What?" Aedan asked not liking where the conversation was going.

"Now I know the Chantry says 'You dream about your babies and the good Fade spirits pick them out of the Fade and leave them in your arms.' But that's not true. What really happens is when a boy and a girl really love each other-" Morrigan sent Wynne a glare and Aedan interrupted her.

"Andraste's ass! I know where babies come from Wynne."

"Do you? Do you _really_?" Wynne teased.

"I certainly hope so."

Leliana started giggling as Alistair burst out laughing.

"You are a very devious woman my darling Wynne." Zevran told her in a flirtatious tone.

"Stop calling me that Zevran. I am not your 'darling'. Besides, I'm old enough to be your grandmother."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Yeah, I'm leaving before this conversation gets any more awkward." Aedan said as he and Morrigan stood up.

Aedan and Morrigan reached their tent. "Morrigan, back when we were at Honnleath; you said that we only fought Flemeth. Didn't we kill her? I was told that Sten cut her head off, that had to have killed her."

"No Aedan I don't think that she was really killed. Flemeth has cheated death before and I think that all of you saw what she wanted you to. Sten might have weakened her for a time, but I doubt that he actually killed her."

"At least we don't have to worry about her for now."

"'Tis unlikely that she will reveal herself for some time. She will want us to think that she is truly dead."

"Do you think Alistair know what happens when an Archdemon dies?" Aedan asked.

"I do not believe so. He would have told you before I did if he did. Why do you ask? I will not tell him what the ritual entails if that is what you want."

"No Morrigan, that isn't what I wanted. You don't have to tell him anything. I just wanted to know. If Alistair knew too much about the ritual before the battle with the Archdemon, he'd probably try to talk us out of having the baby; or worse tell Wynne and Leliana. I'm not worried about Leliana knowing, but Wynne might tell the Chantry about the ritual". Aedan told her. "I don't like thinking like this about my friends, but after what happened at Highever I don't know who to trust when it comes to the safety of my family." Aedan said while looking down in shame.

"'Tis good that you are cautious Aedan. They may be your friends now, but they share the beliefs of the fools in the Chantry when it comes to magic. 'Tis possible that they would betray us if they learn too much too soon." Morrigan warned. "Come, 'Tis late. I know that you haven't slept the last few nights after retrieving the golem. You cannot defeat a blight if you don't have the energy to do so." Morrigan cast a sleeping spell on him to make him sleep. Morrigan lied down next to Aedan and wrapped his arm around her just before falling asleep herself.


End file.
